This invention relates to a pilot valve having a universally tiltable joy stick, and in particular to a hydraulically actuated detent for latching the joy stick in a selected one position.
In earth working equipment such as dozers, front-end loaders, cranes, and the like, it is conventional practice to provide hydraulic systems utilizing a pilot valve. The pilot valve generally includes a universally titlable joy stick having a cam attached thereto and movable therewith. In such art, it is conventional practice to provide a circular series of valves about the vertical axis through the cam, which, when the stems thereof are selectively depressed, flow of fluid is established to selectively actuate fluid motors for hoisting, swinging, controlling transmission, and other functions of the earth working equipment.
Very often, it is desired to hold the joy stick in a selected one position to maintain one of the valves open. For example, in a dozer, it is often desirable that the dozer blade be maintained in a "float" position. The gyratory movement of the joy stick and connected cam renders the use of a mechanical latch impractical.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pilot valve having a detent for latching the joy stick of the valve in a selected one position wherein the detent does not interfere with the gyratory motion of the joy stick and connected cam, yet wherein the latching and delatching characteristics of the detent are positive and responsive.